


A Last Thought

by WritersKitten



Series: The Nordics [1]
Category: Hetalia - Denmark, Hetalia - Norway, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Loss, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas Bondevik has been married many times over the years, and every single time he has watched his loved one go. This time, his family is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Thought

**Author's Note:**

> "If you lived for hundreds of years, would you go on every single of those years and never fall in love? I do not think so. 
> 
> That is the basis for my headcanon, in which nations fall in love with normal humans. Sometimes, the relationship lasts and they live happy lives, but the nation eventually outlives the human. Sometimes, the relationship causes children to be born. A few of those children live on, beside their parent nation, leading long lives as representatives of cities in their parent nation. However, most of the children have short lives that pass by in the blink of an eye."
> 
> If you know of anyone who has used this headcanon before, please note me, and I will give credit.
> 
> This drabble was written for All Souls' Day, mostly because I thought it would be nice to have something for the occasion. 
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz  
> Anna and Hans Ivar (c) Katrine Laclyon

**A Last Thought**

Lukas was standing in his living room. Or more precisely, before one particular shelf. He was still dressed in the black suit he had been wearing at the funeral. In his hand, his wedding band was resting. It was his fourth wife, Anna, who had died. A completely peaceful death. He had even been holding her hand when her spirit left her body.

 _Together till the end_.

He smiled a little and placed the wedding band in the small box he had prepared, before placing it at the shelf, between the picture of their wedding and the picture of them with Hans Ivar.

“Love you, Anna”, he whispered. “You led a good life until the very end, and I promise I will watch over our son.”

With that, he turned around and left the living room. He locked the entrance door. Anna would have wanted for him to show emotions on this day, to be happy for her, because she was out of her old shell.

“Lukas? How are you?” Mathias frowned at him, while Hans Ivar for once put his phone away and turned his full attention to him.

The Norwegian smiled through his tears. “I have… never been better”, he replied. He reached out and pulled Hans Ivar into a tight embrace, quietly sobbing into the boy’s hair. Awkwardly, Hans Ivar wrapped his arms around his father.

“It’s okay, daddy”, he said, his voice a little hoarse. “I’m sure mummy is happy wherever she is now.”

“I know”, Lukas replied. “And I am… very happy for her.”


End file.
